Boundless
by DrunknMonkey
Summary: [Updated and I edited the first two chapters] But I can’t intervene. No, I can’t. It is none of my business. And plus the fact that I shouldn’t even care. I’m Perfect for God’s sake. I’m not supposed to have this warm feeling in my heart.
1. Desolation

**Boundless**

**By: Drunknmonkey**

"Get too close to the sun, and you'll burn."

-Unknown.

**A/N:** Uhh. Updated version. I decided to change somethings.

* * *

'_I always knew her as "the girl across the hall": Apartment 2B. Me, being Apartment 2A. From time to time I would see her as I would leave and she would enter. We would say our "hi"s and so on. But it wasn't the voice of her hello's that took my breath away. It was her face. Always smiling, everlasting. It would bring a warm feeling to my heart. Something I myself have never experienced before. _

_So we continued on with life. I would occasionally bump into her, etc. One time she was carrying a load of boxes and I accidentally bumped into her. Of course I helped her up and picked up the fallen boxes. And then, once again, she would flash me another heart-warming smile. _

_But I always wondered,_ "How can she smile so much?" _Especially from what's going on in her life? I act as though I don't hear what's going on across the hall. I bet everyone on the same floor can hear what's going on in Apartment 2B. There are sounds of constant coughing, groans of pain, and countless sounds of the paramedics always coming in and out for emergencies._

_From the rumors going around the building, they say she leukemia or some illness like that. _

_I want to help her._

_But I can't intervene. No, I can't._

_It is none of my business. And plus the fact that I shouldn't even care. I'm Perfect for God's sake. I'm not supposed to have this warm feeling in my heart. Hell, I'm not supposed to feel anything! It's unacceptable to have emotions if you intend on being Perfect._

_So why? _

_Why do I have these feelings now?_

_Why her?_

_Why me?_

_I have to stay at arm's length. I can't get too close. _

_Dare I say it? Could it be? Could it be that I . . . care? No! It's impossible. Minor glitch. It could be fixed. All I need is a mission to do from Doctor J. Any kind of mission. As long as it involves killing someone, or something. Or blowing up stuff. Yeah. Missions like that._

_Damnit! I've been throwing glances at my laptop for a whole hour every 2 minutes and not a single beep from the speakers. My glances turned into glares. Where the hell is a mission when you need one? _

_I need something to do. Anything at all. Take a jog. No, I might miss out on an opportunity for a mission. So going outside is a big no-no._

_Big no-no? What the? Since when do I say that? Damn you Duo._

_Ah screw it. So if I can't go outside, what am I to do here? My eyes landed on a big black box called a television. I have never touched it. It probably has millions of layers of dust on it by now. I'm not much of a TV guy. I only watch movies when Relena begs me to watch one with her. Ugh.'_

Hiiro grabbed the remote on top of the TV, pressed the "Power" button, and settled himself on the couch facing the screen.

The first thing that popped up was a soap opera.

"I will always care about you Mika! Nothing can change that!"

"Well what about Siaki? Huh? Are you gonna go back to her and screw her again when you get tired of me as always!"

"No baby it's not lik—"

Hiiro rolled his eyes and clicked on the remote.

Unfortunately it was a music video.

"I just can't live without you baby.

I love you, I love you."

Hiiro shook his head.

Another click.

It was the news.

"How did it feel when you first saw him?"

"It was breathtaking. I knew from the moment I saw him that he was the one."

"So when is the wedding?"

Finally giving up, Hiiro turned off the TV.

He picked up the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him and read the first page.

"Valentine's Day Frenzy: Time for Flowers and Chocolate."

'_What the hell was wrong with the world today? Love is being attacked by the media like some predator pouncing on its prey. _

_It's really starting to annoy me._

_Or maybe God is just doing this to torment me. He's probably laughing at me.'_

"Well I'm just gonna laugh back," he uttered.

'_Someday.'

* * *

_

Stepping into a local coffee house, Java Doll, Hiiro made his way to the counter.

"One large coffee. Black."

"Coming right up sir."

While Hiiro waited for his coffee, he took the time to scan the place. What he saw were couples laughing and conversing. He rolled his eyes and continued to look around. His eyes fell upon Her sitting in the corner. Tears dropped from her eyes and down her heart-shaped face.

'_If only I-'_

Hiiro's thoughts were interrupted by the clerk.

"Here's your black coffee sir," he handed Hiiro his coffee. "That'll be two-fifty."

Hiiro thoughtlessly took out 3 one dollar bills and muttered, "Keep the change."

"Thank you sir!"

But the "thank you" fell on deaf ears. Hiiro's mind was determined to walk over to Her and console her.

Hiiro stopped dead in his tracks; only a few feet away from Her. His eyes never wandering from her.

'_What am I doing? What's happening to me?' _

As if sensing his presence, she looked up to find him staring at her. As awkward the situation seemed, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Hello," was the word that came from her lips.

Hiiro's heart stopped and did one thing that came to his mind.

He walked away.

'_Don't get involved,'_ was his last thought before he left the café.

* * *

**A/N: **I know Hiiro is somewhat OOC here, but bear with me. I thought running away was girly, and Hiiro is definitely not girly. So I made him walk away instead. Thanks for reading.


	2. Purgatory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. If I did, Hiiro and Darien would both be my husbands.

**A/N: **I have no idea if I ever edited this one, and I'm being really lazy, so I'm just uploading it. Thanks for reading again.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A sigh came from his freezing lips. Pebbles and rocks lay underneath his still body, making him uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. He was fortunate he found a place where he can really think and get fresh air; the roof of the apartment building. His Prussian eyes gazed straight to the sky, unblinking. Stars illuminated the dark vast oblivion, as well as a crescent moon. But the black sky wasn't as calming as being on the battlefield. Nothing could compare to the battlefield because, well, it was and still is Hiiro's home. He was born and raised to fight and kill without a second thought. So who wouldn't consider a battlefield as a home if raised in such a way? There hasn't been an assignment for Hiiro for about two weeks, and truth be told, he was getting restless. There had to be something. But then again, God laughed at him. He always did.

And if things couldn't get anymore complicated, She saw him. And he walked away!

'_I need a mission.'_

A creak from the roof entrance door disturbed Hiiro's makeshift peace. He quickly got up in a crouching position, hand at his side, where he kept his gun, as he kept looking from side to side for an enemy. Yes this was what he was trained for: To find the enemy and eliminate it once in sight.

The sound of light footsteps crushing the pebbles became fainter and fainter, oddly enough. He got up, but hid his body behind a generator. His head peaked out. His eyes searched the grounds and found its way to the corner of the roof. Thigh-length, sun-kissed hair swayed in the light cold breeze. From the light of the moon, the hair sparkled. The fragile form shivered as another breeze came, this time it was a harsh one.

Hiiro walked closer, being careful not to make a sound on the rocky asphalt. As he walked to a certain angle, he saw the face of the intruder of his silence.

It was Her.

Of course, he already knew that.

Her eyes stared out to the city, just like Hiiro's stared out to the sky: Longing and waiting for something to arrive.

She took a sigh and turned to take her leave. Hiiro's eyes widened and his lips kissed the filthy ground. She didn't notice anything since her eyes remained on the ground. She made her way to the door and was gone.

Despite the fact that Hiiro had a vulgar taste in his mouth, he made no move to spit or to do something in that sort. He stayed there for what seemed forever, just thinking.

Thinking about Her.

'_This nonsense has to stop.'

* * *

_

Heading out of his apartment to go to the roof again the next day, Hiiro saw Her putting out boxes in the hall. He froze.

She glanced at him, and smiled, "Hello."

'_Just like the time in that damned coffee house.'_

All Hiiro could do was nod in acknowledgement.

"My boyfriend—my ex-boyfriend is moving out. So I'm just here helping him," she said, feeling the need to explain the situation.

They just stood there in silence after having said that. After waiting for a response (which she didn't get), she asked, "Weren't you the one who I saw at the coffee shop a few days ago? It was you right?"

Another nod.

A mutter drifted from his lips.

"What was that?" she leaned her head closer to him so she could hear.

"I said 'I'm sorry,'" he whispered. "It was rude of me to walk away from you like that."

"Oh don't worry about it," she replied, retreating. "Well I'm gonna get more boxes, so I'll see you around."

And like that she was gone; disappeared.

Hiiro shook himself out of his stupor, and took the stairs up to the roof. He took the time as he walked up the stairs to contemplate on what had just happened.

"_Ex-boyfriend."_

"_It was you right?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

Hiiro's time on the roof passed by like a blur. His thoughts became blank and his mind was lost to the bright blue sky for what seemed an eternity, and then darkness appeared.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of the generator practically destroying your eardrum, didn't please Hiiro at all. His eyes shot open and he abruptly got in to a sitting position, cringing. Before he fell asleep, the sky was cheery bright blue, but now the sun was about to descend upon the horizon. Hiiro picked himself up off the ground and headed to his apartment.

The resonating alarm from his laptop could be heard in the hall as Hiiro approached his room. He rushed to get his keys and opened the door hurriedly. He sprinted towards his bedroom and found his laptop screen flashing in big bold letters: "New Message." He clicked on the mouse firmly from his anxiousness. The message was short and right to the point, which meant another mission.

_Pilot 01,_

_A new terrorist group is forming. Destroy their base which is located near Okanara Port. Don't leave anyone alive._

_Doctor J_

'_Finally.'

* * *

_

Hiiro dashed through the base like the wind. Anyone he came across with, he killed instantly just by shooting them in the head. Hiiro already planted 3 of out 4 bombs, and all he had to do was put the last one in the Control Room.

If only he could find it.

The damn base was like a maze.

Some soldier was standing right in front of him a few yards away. The soldier had her gun held up aiming at him. But she couldn't pull the trigger because her hands were drenched with sweat and she was shaking. She was scared.

Hiiro smirked and was about to shoot her until. . .

'_That hair._

'_That face._

'_Those eyes.'_

Hiiro stopped running and stood right in front of her. Both of their guns aiming for their head.

'_She looks just like her.'_

Hiiro jabbed his gun at her and pressed it right against her forehead. She flinched and forcefully closed her cerulean eyes shut. She whimpered as she felt the warm steal on her head.

'_But it isn't her.'_

'_Do it.'_

Hiiro shut his widened eyes as well.

_Bang._

The girl's lifeless body fell to the ground. Her blonde hair sprawled out behind her, as if she looked like an angel floating down from Heaven.

But in reality she was just a dead girl and her soul being sent to Purgatory.

Hiiro stood there, hovering over her body.

"I'm sorry," came out in a faint whisper.

And with that he ran to find the Control Room.

Within minutes Hiiro found the Control Room and planted the bomb. He dashed out of the base, just like he dashed in before, and he kept on running.

But he didn't know where he was running to.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I'm retarded. 


	3. Ignorance

**A/N: **I would like to make it clear that Hiiro didn't shoot the "girl across the hall." Never in a million years would she be in a terrorist group (in my thought at least). And no he didn't shot Minako. The girl he shot was just your average stranger who just so happens to be a terrorist. Smiles.

**Disclaimer:** "Cow, cow. Where art thou? You're in my stomach now." I don't even own that quote! You think I'd own these anime characters!

* * *

"It's better to burn out than to fade away."

- Kurt Cobain

* * *

Chapter 3

Not even bothering to wipe off the blood on his face, or take a shower for that matter, Hiiro fell face-first on his bed. He ran from the base all the way to his apartment; which was a good hundred miles or so. And by the time he arrived at his apartment building, he didn't settle for taking the elevator to his room. No. He just _ran_ up the stairs. The loud pounding sound in his ears drove him crazy, as well as his thunderous panting. An enormous thunderclap was heard between all this outside. Rain fell hard like metal; endless tapping noises on the window in Hiiro's room.

So he tuned it out, and ignored the pain of his heart trying to burst through his chest like Ace Ventura when he tried to squeeze his way out of the robotic rhino though the buttocks. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his wheezing. But every time he closed his eyes, the vision of that solider girl's fearful eyes came like a bad dream.

"Looks so much like her," his voice muffled by the comforter.

'So, so much like her,' his thoughts finished before he began to dream.

"_I'm sorry," was all he said as he hovered over her body. He bent down to close her tainted eyes. But as he got back up, her eyes shot open frighteningly. Without moving her body, she turned her face towards Hiiro. Hiiro's eyes widened with disbelief. Instead of the solider-girl's face, it was Her face. Her eyes looked at him with betrayal and pain. Unable to bare the guilty feeling in his gut, Hiiro hung his head low, staring at the tiles. His knuckles began to turn white from clenching his fists. Sucking up his guiltiness, Hiiro looked back at Her. All he saw was a puddle of blood. _

"_Hiiro," a gentle voice whispered from behind._

_Hiiro whipped around to see who it was, but there was no one._

"_Hiiro."_

_He looked around everywhere frantically. "Where was this voice coming from?" was his only thought. Hiiro stopped turning around when he caught the sight of a circle-shaped broach. He stared at it in wonder as he approached the broach. Extending his hand to touch it, it suddenly opened up and revealed a great darkness and an earth-shattering shrill. Hiiro cringed and attempted to place his hands over his ears but saw Her bathed in a bright light up ahead. She reached out for him, and Hiiro reached out for her. But each time he took a step forward, something would pull Her a step back. _

"_Wait! No!" Hiiro begged._

_And he ran endlessly.

* * *

_

Hiiro awoke in the afternoon, his head still pounding. He tried to remember the events of his dream, but all he could recall was a voice and him running. He gave up as his migraine doubled in pain. He looked at himself in the mirror, as if it could answer the questions he had.

Droplets of blood, not of his own, stained his clothes, his face, and his bed. It was time for a shower.

Hiiro stood there in the shower stall, not even flinching from the cold water. His head swayed down and his eyes were glued to watching the mixture of blood and water being sucked in by the drain. More images of the "solider-girl" flashed in his mind.

'_Was it wrong to kill her? She did nothing wrong. She was innocent.'_

His counterpart argued back with him. _'Innocent? Nothing wrong? Are you kidding me? She was apart of a terrorist league. Is that innocent? And no fucking way was it _wrong_ to kill her!'_

'_But—'_

'_Think of this as way of knowing that you _are_ perfect, and now you don't have to worry or even care about that weak girl across the hall.'_

"I'm going crazy," Hiiro concluded to himself. He turned off the water, dried himself up, and began to dress in a pair of denim jeans and a black shirt. Feeling the need for caffeine, Hiiro finished up towel drying his hair and headed out to Java Doll.

* * *

"Hey Andrew! Where's the remote? The baseball game is finished and I want to watch something else besides Martha Stewart," Usagi shouted as she leaned over the counter at Java Doll.

"Yeah. Hold on a minute, I'll get it for you," Andrew answered from the back of the kitchen. Usagi drummed her fingers on the counter waiting patiently. She stared up into space.

'_I wonder what—'_

"Here you go," Andrew arrived, placing the remote on the counter, smiling brightly. Usagi returned the smile. Usagi began flipping through the channels, trying to find something worth watching, but was stuck with Martha Stewart since the rest were just news and a re-run of The Cosby Show.

"Give me your largest cup of black coffee," a voice demanded next to her.

She turned and come face to face with whom she called "Mr. Stone Face." His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Usagi arched her brow in question, "What happened to you? Are you okay?"

His "polite" answer was a glare. Usagi threw up her hands and exclaimed, "Geez! So much for civility."

Hiiro took the seat next to her in the counter row trying to contain his composure. If he didn't, he'd probably slam his head on the table much like how he collapsed on his bed the night before. He stared up at the TV, trying to ignore the girl next to him.

As if he was actually interested in Martha Stewart and lavender scented candles.

Usagi, not liking the silence between them, started the conversation. "You know, I just realized something."

"Hn," Hiiro didn't really care at the moment.

"We never actually introduced ourselves to each other," she ignored Hiiro's grunt. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. What's yours?"

"Hiiro Yui," Hiiro droned out, thinking that if he answered her, she'd stop her questions. Ohh, but no. It didn't stop there.

"So what do you do for a living?" she continued.

"I'm a mechanic," he wasn't entirely lying. He does work on his Gundam.

"Ohh. Well I'm a college student," she smiled. "How old are you? You look like my age."

'_Why won't she stop?'_

"22."

"Whoa! I was close! You're two years older than me," she cheered, smiling. Again. "So you—"

"Look," Hiiro cut her off. "I really don't want to talk right now."

The smile on Usagi's face continued to fall as he uttered each word. Hiiro tried to ignore the guilty feeling inside him. He felt bad. Truly he did. But now really wasn't the right time to make friends with him.

"I'm sorry," she said faintly and soon resumed her cheery façade. "Not much of a talker, are ya?"

"Not today I'm not," he lied as he grabbed his coffee to leave.

"Well I hope next time you're in a better mood!" she yelled after him in a "get well" kind of way.

"Me too," he silently said to himself, walking back to his apartment.

* * *

Hiiro decided it was time to visit his Gundam and make so repairs since he had been doing nothing but working out for the past couple of days. Packing up his tools and laptop in a duffle bag, he took a taxi to the outskirts of Tokyo and continued to walk from there on into the woods. Counting his steps from when he entered the woods, he stopped on the number "100." Pressing the remote in his pocket, the ground before him began to ascend and rumble. Lo and behold was his Gundam: Wing Zero. Hiiro began to climb onto his Gundam when his laptop started its irritating beeping. Hiiro ignored it and decided he'd answer it when he was in the cockpit. Upon arrival in the cockpit, Hiiro opened his laptop.

Another mission.

_Pilot 01,_

_Eliminate yet another rebellion terrorist group immediately. Location will be sent to you after retrieving this message._

_-Doctor J_

Location was in the Fiji Islands. Hiiro smirked to himself. Now was the time to use his Gundam.

* * *

"Fucking news reporters!" Hiiro shouted in his Gundam. The base of the terrorist group was quite big, and divided. So in order to destroy it all, he had to shoot one at a time. But unfortunately, by the third building's demise, reporters came swarming in to take a glimpse of the legendary Gundam. And taking a glimpse they did; with video cameras. Finishing what he started, Hiiro demolished all the buildings, and fled.

* * *

He needed it.

The bittersweet taste of alcohol.

It's what he desired.

He inwardly thanked the man who created a bar.

He needed to forget today very badly because it, in plain words, sucked.

"Vodka on the rocks," he demanded roughly.

"Coming right up," answered a sweet voice. A voice that sounded like Her. Usagi. Hiiro looked up with hope of apologizing to her (yet again) for what he did earlier that day. He came face to face with cerulean eyes. But it wasn't Usagi. It was yet another look-a-like.

'_How many are there?'_ He thought with irritation.

She had the same eyes, but her hair color was a tad bit lighter than Usagi's. She sure as hell didn't have the weird odangos like Usagi. No this girl had her hair down.

Hiiro ignored the look-a-like and began to drown himself in vodka when it arrived. He took it all in a gulp and slammed the glass to the counter loud enough to be heard by the look-a-like.

"More."

Two gulp.

"More."

Three gulp.

"More."

Skip ahead to the ninth gulp. . .

"Mooorree," he slurred. Hiiro felt light-headed and woozy. He was officially drunk for the first time in his life.

"Listen 'ere," the look-a-like held his jaw and lined his eyes down to hers. "That's enough. You've had one to many drinks."

Hiiro swatted her hand away. "Listen here--," he grabbed her name tag on her chest to read.

Unfortunately he missed.

The look-a-like's eye twitched menacingly before she screamed, "PREVERT!" Before she had a chance to even punch him, her forearm was held back by a waitress. "Let me go."

"He's drunk. He doesn't know any better," she said in "as a matter of fact" way. "We'll just get—"

The waitress looked at his face which was currently bobbing back and forth like a pigeon with eyes closed. "Hiiro Yui?"

"Eh?" was his response as he opened his eyes to the sound of his name.

"It's okay Minako. I know him," she let go of Minako's forearm. Minako huffed and walked back to another customer.

"More vodka," Hiiro whined like a baby.

"No."

Hiiro's eyes squinted at the voice. "Usagi?"

"Yes it is," she answered. "Look we better get you a cab or some—"

Her sentence was again interrupted. This time by a group of husky men tampering with the TV. It was the news and they were lusting for football. Minako handled the situation by taking away the remote.

"_This just in. Gundams. Are they back? We have footage here of a Gundam annihilating a building as what was known as a simple meat factory."_

Usagi's eyes were glued to the TV. As soon as the word "Gundam" was mentioned, her eyes glazed over. Unaware of what was going on, Hiiro turned to the TV.

"Gundam?" Hiiro said stupidly.

"Yeah. Gundam. A bunch of help they are. They just kill and don't bother to think," Usagi said with disgust.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Hiiro asked in a kid-like manner.

Usagi sighed and sat down next to Hiiro. "Ah. Well I can tell you since you're not gonna remember it in the morning." Hiiro leaned in, eyes still squinting. "Well that same Gundam on TV. . ."

Reality kicked in after what was heard next.

"That gundam killed my brother."

'_Oh shit.'_ Was Hiiro's last thought before passing out.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, Hiiro is very OOC here. But he's drunk. I'm sorry I didn't make it longer when Usagi told Hiiro. I think this was a stupid way for her to tell Hiiro. Maybe I'll rewrite this whole chapter next time. You can hate me, its okay. 


End file.
